Is That So?
by DemonxChildxTataki
Summary: Well your name is Kaida Shimanda, a fraction of Grimmjow's. You, Grimmjow, Ilforte/Yylfordt, Shawlong, Edorad, and D-Roy are sent to the human world by Aizen to kill Ichigo and them. Ilforte/YylfordtxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**OK! Now I don't own Bleach or any of the characters except Kaida Shimanda, Bleach is rightfully owned by Tite Kubo.**

Kimi: Ok this is my first story so take it easy alright? Now I know his name is Yylfordt but it's also Ilforte so ya. i kno  
what i'm talking about. if you dont like the format tell me cuz i can fix it for my next story okey doke?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You: god you are such an ass Nnoitra!!

Nnoitra was leaning up against the wall trapping you in between him and it.

Nnoitra: what's the matter Kaida? Do I not meet you standards?

You: no! No you don't!

Nnoitra: so what exactly are your standards?

You: something you can never get to.

Nnoitra: that hurts Kaida. Now you need to apologize…

You: ha! Whatever, there's no way I'm saying sorry to you!

Nnoitra: -smirk- who said anything about saying sorry…?

You: you sick minded…

Grimmjow: Nnoitra!

You're higher up Grimmjow walked over and looked pretty pissed.

Grimmjow: quit distracting my fraction and get your fucking ass to the meeting room! Did you forget Aizen called a meeting you dumb ass?!

Nnoitra: tch.

Nnoitra started walking along with Grimmjow.

You: heh, have fun Nnoitra.

Nnoitra turned and gave you a look that was obviously saying 'Just you wait…' You eyes widened and you ran. After a while you resorted to walking, just wandering the halls.

You: damn… Nnoitra should just give up.

You walked over to your room and laid in your bed. You put your hands behind your head and closed your eyes.

You: -sigh- there's only ONE person here who meets MY standards.

Then someone knocked on the door

You: come in.

Ilforte opened the door and came in with his hands in his pockets.

You: hey Ilforte. _~Well… speak of the devil~_

Ilforte: hey Kaida. Don't forget, Aizen wanted to see all of us at the end of the meeting to go to the human world.

You: yeah, yeah I know. It's not like this mission will be much of a challenge anyway…

Ilforte: heh, you enjoy being cocky… don't you…?

You: yes, very much so Ilforte.

Ilforte: you know that could end you up being killed.

You: your one to talk…

Ilforte: heh, you know me all to well.

You: yes, yes I do.

**~FF TO THE END OF THE MEETING~**

You walked to the meeting room to meet up with the rest of Grimmjow's fractions, D-Roy, Shawlong, Edorad, and Ilforte as well as Grimmjow himself. You opened the door and walked inside you being the last one to arrive.

Shawlong: nice of you to join us Kaida…

You: yeah, I thought so too.

He glared at you but you turned towards Aizen and flipped your hair. D-Roy and Ilforte laughed. Shawlong was the only one of your fellow fractions you couldn't stand, he was just so annoying. At times you felt like beating him but not only would you get in trouble you'd lose, he was indeed a higher rank than you.

Aizen: now as you know you 6 will be going to the human world to dispose of those bothersome soul reapers. You may do it any way you please so long as you get the job done. Understood?

All: sir.

Then you all left in a portal towards the human world.

D-Roy: heh, Kaida made you look like an idiot Shawlong.

Shawlong: shut up D-Roy.

You: what's the matter Shawlong? Embarrassed?

Shawlong: humph.

You and D-Roy laughed and bumped knuckles. Once you were at the human world you gathered around and was warned by Grimmjow that only he could thrash the orange haired shinigami. After Grimmjow made sure everyone understood we all went separate ways. You could sense someone's spiritual pressure so you followed it. It was no doubt a female shinigami but she was strong and you knew it was gonna be a good fight. You made it to where she was and she was ready for you.

You: well soul reaper it seems you were expecting me.

Rangiku: anyone would know you were coming with all the spirit energy oozing outta ya.

You: heh, yes I know.

You were just looking for a compliment, something to be proud of, that's the way you were.

Rangiku: humph…

You landed and took out your sword.

You: I hope your ready for me shinigami.

You ran at her and you were thrilled already.

You: don't hold back!!

You slashed at her and she blocked obviously overwhelmed at your power. You both jumped back and went at each other again repeatedly. After a while she was panting and had cuts everywhere, while you were breathing heavy and had lots of injuries as well, they were defiantly gonna leave scars.

Rangiku: -huff, huff- damn…

You: you are good soul reaper, but as much as I'm enjoying this I'm gonna have to finish it.

You held your sword in front of your face.

You: Roar Ookami.

You swung your sword and ultra sonic sound waves shot towards the soul reaper. She crossed her hands in front of her and screamed when the sound waves hit. You could see the waves cut her and her struggling to not fly back. After the brutal attack she fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

You: damn, I was sure that was gonna finish her. I'm getting rusty.

You started walking towards her but stopped dead in your tracks when you felt D- Roy's spiritual pressure fade away. You eyes widened and you almost broke down, you and D-Roy were close friends.

You: D-ROY!!

You rushed to the spot and saw a black haired female shinigami with cuts and bruises everywhere.

You: _~ damn it; she must be the one who killed D-Roy! ~_Hey, you, shinigami!

She looked up at you.

You: were you the one who killed D-Roy!

Rukia: who're you?

You: I'm Kaida Shimanda, the one who's gonna kill you!!

You raced towards her with your sword.

You: it's time to meet your maker soul reaper!!

You went at her fast, far to fast for her to counter attack almost to fast for her to even block.

You: what's the matter!? Too fast for you!?

You started attacking faster and faster then you finally you jumped back and shot a cero at her. She barely blocked it but you rushed up to her and stabbed her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and you threw her to the side.

You: damn it… DAMN IT D-ROY WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE YOU BASTARD!!

You fell on your knees and punched the ground making a hole in it.

Grimmjow: Kaida!

You turned around.

You: Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: c'mon damn it, we're leaving!

You got up knowing not to question Grimmjow's orders. Grimmjow opened a portal and we walked through.

Grimmjow: damn Kaida…

You: what?

Grimmjow: all of you are weak! Look how many damn cuts you have!

You looked at your arms and legs full of cuts and bruises, and then you looked at your clothes soaked in blood.

You: … I'm not that bad.

Grimmjow: for being one of my fractions… you are.

He was right, for a fraction of Grimmjow's you looked pathetic.

Grimmjow: now get to the infirmary. Tomorrow I'm training all you weaklings.

Then he walked away. You walked down the halls to infirmary not wanting to see Nnoitra so you can keep your sanity, but dying to see Ilforte. When you got to the infirmary the nurse gasped.

Nurse: Miss. Shimanda are you ok!?

You: yeah, yeah I'm fine. Where's Ilforte?

Nurse: -smile- he's in the next room.

You went to go see him, you didn't want to see him hurt but you wanted to see if he was ok. You opened the door and he was leaning against the wall. He was never the one to lie in bed if it wasn't necessary, he also never liked going to the infirmary.

You: you don't look as bad as I thought.

Ilforte: you do. Why aren't you in bed Kaida?

You: I came to check up on you… I was worried cause D-Roy…

You looked at the floor sad and pissed at the damn shinigami.

Ilforte came over and put a hand on your shoulder.

Ilforte: listen D-Roy wouldn't want you be like this he-

Nurse: I'm sorry Miss. Shimanda but I was ordered to give you the utmost of care by Aizen-sama.

You: oh, alright.

Ilforte let his hand slide off your shoulder.

You: sorry Ilforte.

You looked up at him and made eye contact and the second you did your stomach churned. You blinked and turned away, and then you left with the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**OK! Now I don't own Bleach or any of the characters except Kaida Shimanda, Bleach is rightfully owned by Tite Kubo.**

Kimi: Alright! This is the second and final chapter! Hope you liked it and if not... well... tell me what i can do to make it better...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~**OK YOUR HEALED AND YOUR WALKING DOWN THE HALLS~**

You stretched and crack your knuckles.

You: man if that what top notch healing is then I'm going to the infirmary more often!

Nnoitra: hey Kaida, feeling better I see.

You stopped and completely wished that something would fall from the sky and knock him unconscious, or even better kill him.

You: ugh. Not anymore.

Nnoitra: why are you playing hard to get?

You: I'm not playing! And if you keep trying to rape me I'll kick your ass!

Nnoitra: … feisty little one aren't we?

Ilforte: Nnoitra, I do believe Grimmjow doesn't want you distracting his fraction when she has things to do.

You looked behind Nnoitra as he turned around and glared at Ilforte.

Nnoitra: fine…

He walked away cursing at Ilforte under his breath obviously jealous. You ran and gave Ilforte a hug.

You: thank you so much… You don't know how desperate I was…

Ilforte: -chuckle- then I guess it's a good thing I showed up, huh?

You: oh you have no clue…

You finally noticed that you were still hugging him so you quickly let go while blushing but not enough for him to see.

You: so what'cha up to Ilforte?

Ilforte: nothing actually. What about you Kaida?

You: -sigh- I'm ashamed to say nothing.

Ilforte: is that so?

You: yes, I know shocking isn't it?

Ilforte: very… I can change that if you like…

Your mind's in the gutter every time you're with Ilforte but little did you know this time he was way ahead of you.

You: I'm up for anything.

Ilforte: good…

Ilforte starts walking toward you as you walk back.

You: uh, I-Ilforte? W-What are you-?

You were cut off when you backed into the wall and Ilforte pinned you to it. You were speechless, your stomach was in knots, and it felt like your heart was gonna bust. Ilforte leaned in closer and pressed his lips to yours. You completely froze; the kiss was gentle but dominate, soft yet rough all at the same time. You didn't respond… you didn't know how to, your mind drew a complete blank. _~come on Kaida! Do something! He's gonna think you're an idiot!~_ You hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to do then you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back with the same passion he gave. He licked your bottom lip asking for an entrance and you let him in without hesitation. You battled for dominance which he obviously won, he roamed your mouth memorizing every inch of it. You then broke away needing air in your lungs again.

You: wow Ilforte… I had no clue you were such a good kisser.

Ilforte: neither did I

You: are you good at other things…? -Smirk-

Ilforte: I don't know. You tell me.

He then walked away leaving you there shocked, at the one side of Ilforte you hadn't seen…


End file.
